Double Trouble For Pemberley
by GinevraEowynUndomiel
Summary: Going on hiatus for a while during which I'll be writing a Kitty/Colonel Fitzwilliam fic!
1. Birth and Happiness

_Double Trouble for Pemberley_

_Summary: About a year after their wedding, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy become parents for the first time. What they didn't bargain on was that there wouldn't be one, but two babies. Also might stick in a sidestory about Kitty and Colonel Fitzwilliam!  
_

* * *

"Darcy!! What did you bloody do to me?!" Elizabeth Bennet Darcy yelled at the top of her lungs as another contraction took its course.

"Lizzie, it's all right! Just try to stay calm," her sister, Jane Bennet Bingley assured her.

"Would you stay calm if you had to pass what feels like a cannon ball through your—?"

Jane held up a hand to stop her. "Lizzie, you forget already that I went through the same thing with your niece already."

"Oh… Still. Why must men be so cruel as to impregnate us poor females and at the time of labor and birth, sit in the library with friends and a glass of port?"

"It's improper for the male part of the species to witness their wives in such pain. But you can be sure that Darcy wishes he were here. You're lucky, Lizzie. Charles couldn't have bared to see my pain."

"Yes. Darcy said he was quite out of sorts the entire time. AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!"

With that last yell, out came a screaming, red infant with a head full of curly brown locks.

"At last," said Lizzie with a sigh.

"A healthy, young Master Darcy for you, ma'am," said the kindly midwife.

"Oh, Darcy will be so pleased…AAAAAHHHHH!!" cried Lizzie as yet another contraction caused her much pain, "Is it common for these pains to continue after the child is born? I feel like there's another one in there!"

The midwife took a look at Lizzie's… nethers and said, "Well, ma'am seems as if you're to be a mother of twins!"

"Twins??" asked Lizzie, "What if the other's a boy too?? How will we know which one is to inherit?? AAAIIIIEEEE!!"

Again, out came another screaming, red infant.

"Not to worry Mrs. Darcy," said the midwife kindly as she took the child, "This one's a girl."

"Jane, you can let the family in now," said Lizzie tiredly.

As Jane left her bedside, the midwife placed the two babes in Elizabeth's waiting arms.

"Aren't they beautiful? I must be the luckiest mother in all of Derbyshire!" Lizzie exclaimed as she looked upon the now sleeping faces of her children.

"Lizzie? What is this I hear about an heir for Pemberley?" asked Mr. Darcy as he entered the room grinning.

"And a lovely daughter to boot," said Lizzie smiling.

"Two?? What shall we name them?" asked Darcy.

"Well, I think our daughter should be Jane Georgiana for our sisters, and you can decide on our son's name."

"How about… James Robert for our fathers?"

"Perfect. James Robert Darcy and Jane Georgiana Darcy, this is your father," Lizzie said handing the sleeping infants one by one to their father.

"Lizzie, which one is which?" asked a puzzled Darcy.

"I believe Jane is on the…right?" answered an equally puzzled Elizabeth.

"Allow me, Mr. Darcy," said the kindly midwife as she checked the gender of the infant in his right arm, "I believe this is Miss Jane," as she tied a pink ribbon around the infant's ankle, "There now. Pink for a girl."

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson," replied Darcy.

"Did you say a son, Mr. Bennet?? Oh, how wonderful! Now Mr. Darcy need not worry about an heir!!" Mrs. Bennet shouted in the hall.

"Yes, dear. Now keep your voice down so our Lizzie can get some rest," said Mr. Bennet to his wife.

"Nonsense, Mr. Bennet! I think I should be allowed to see my daughter and grandchildren!" she again shouted, entering the room. "Now which one is my grandson?"

"Well," said Mr. Darcy quietly as his children slept in his arms, "I believe this is James, and here is his sister, Jane."

"Twins?? Oh how wonderful!" said Mrs. Bennet, "But how is my Lizzie? Oh, my poor nerves are all aflutter!"

"I'm here, Mama, and quite all right, just tired," said Lizzie from the bed.

"Oh, you must rest dear! Mr. Bennet, fluff up her pillows!" said Mrs. Bennet.

"I quite all right, Mama. I just need a rest," said Lizzie again.

"There now, dear. She's fine. Let her rest," said Mr. Bennet calmly.

"Mama, there's tea in the drawing room," called Jane from the door.

"Alright then, Lizzie, rest well. Mr. Darcy, oh, congratulations! Take good care of our Lizzie, now!" Mrs. Bennet said, as she embraced her son-in-law rather suddenly.

"Um thank you, Mrs. Bennet," he replied rather taken aback.

"Oh, call me 'Mama'", she replied, "Mr. Bingley and all my girls do! Mr. Wickham would too if we saw him more often!" she said as she and Mr. Bennet left the room.

Jane gave Lizzie and Darcy a sheepish smile, congratulated them, and followed her parents.

"Ah. Much as I love your parents, Lizzie, your mother wears on me quite easily," said Darcy when he was sure they were gone.

"I know, Darcy, I know. Lady Catherine isn't exactly easy to deal with either," retorted Elizabeth.

"Yes, that she is. She hasn't written a nice letter to me ever since I told her I intended to marry you, not Anne. Anne is a sweet girl. She would have made a fine wife, if her health had allowed," he said, smiling as his wife giggled.

"Now don't bring your dear cousin into this. It's not her fault," replied Lizzie with a grin.

"No, too bad I married you, and Earl Matlock married his mother's sister's daughter," Darcy replied.

"Is the Colonel yet engaged?" asked Lizzie.

"Not as of yet. He had to leave for Wales to train in new troops," he replied.

"No young nurses have caught his fancy?" Lizzie asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure. I've forgotten to write him for some time," replied her husband sheepishly.

"My, you are a terrible cousin," said Elizabeth jokingly.

"No, just a slow correspondent. Now I'll let you rest while I go keep Bingley company," said Darcy as he reached for the door.

"Yes, I'm sure he's waiting for you, and Mama probably wants to lecture you on how to care for me," replied Elizabeth.

"Yes. Shall I take the babies, or should I entrust them to the nurse?" Darcy asked his wife.

"You had better leave them in the nursery with Susan, or Mama will never let them sleep," answered Lizzie.

"Alright then, sleep well, Elizabeth. You did well today. I'm proud to call myself your husband and their father," Darcy said with a smile as he closed them door behind him.

* * *

_A/N: So, too cutesy for you? This is my first P&P fanfic, so reviews and constructive criticism would be lovely, but please keep your flaming kind, and no plugging your stories unless you give me advice!! Still trying to figure out what Lizzie should call Darcy. I'm thinking just Darcy because Fitzwilliam makes me think of the Colonel._


	2. Hiatus

Double Trouble for Pemberley

_Double Trouble for Pemberley_

_Summary: About a year after their wedding, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy become parents for the first time. What they didn't bargain on was that there wouldn't be one, but two babies. _

_A/N: So I'm kind of at a loss with what to do with this story. I'm afraid that it will end up very Mary Sueish which I know you all hate, so I think I'll put it on hiatus and work on a little story about Kitty and Colonel Fitzwilliam. I wonder why most people put them together? I'm not sure. I tried to work in a sidestory about them in this one, but it was going to take away from the focus on the twins. I'll hopefully have the new story up soon, and I'll post a link here for you to find it! Thanks for being so patient and understanding!! Love the reviews!_

_3 GinevraEowynUndomiel_


End file.
